Soulless
by Midnight Filly
Summary: A young girl is found abandoned on the sidewalk, with a scar on her neck but no soul inside of her, and only the memory of the soul's name, Sparkles through the ice. Rated high for safety.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I remember is a pair of brown eyes staring at me

**Disclaimer:**** The only thing in this story that belongs to me is Sparkles through the ice, everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Just a heads up, if you haven't read 'The Host' by Stephenie Meyer (Great book by the way, I usually don't like Sci-fi and wasn't going to read it but a friend convinced me to, and I am incredibly glad that she did!) you can probably still read this, although in some parts it may not make sense. **

The first thing I remember is a pair of brown eyes staring at me.

The second thing I noticed was that they were way too close for my preferred personal bubble space.

So I did the first thing that came to mind, my hand swooped in front of me and made contact with the head that the eyes must have been attached to.

The thought of asking the eyes to move only occurred to me after.

With a yelp the eyes fell across the room, I must have hit them harder than I first thought, and I saw the face that they were attached to.

He was male, around 15, with shaggy black hair that hung to his collar, brown skin, and a look on his face like a puppy that had been kicked.

I slowly say up, wanting to avoid a head rush and looked around the room I was in, 'room' was a bit of a stretch, it really looked more like a hole in the ground, a cave I guessed, since the walls were made of rock.

Around the room were a couple of uncomfortable looking cots, like the one I had been lying on, and a table that, for reasons unknown, was covered up by a cloth.

There were also some other people in the room, a small girl, who looked even shorter than me, although I could tell she was older, with silvery eyes and a mane of golden blonde hair.

The other was a boy, or man I guess, with strangely pale skin that contrasted greatly with his black hair, two dark blue eyes looking at me curiously.

I raised my chin and glared at him until he looked away, as well as invading my space, people staring at me was one of my top hates, it had always been…Or had it? I frowned trying to bring up any memory of this, but I couldn't remember anything.

"Where am I?" I asked, incredibly confused.

The man looked at me, seeming surprised to see me talk, "At a sort of human hideout," he explained.

"Hello," The tiny blonde smiled sweetly at me, satisfied that the boy was alright, "What's your name?"

My name…I frowned, that was probably something I should know, but nothing came to mind.

Instead of dwell on this I glanced at her, "You're one of us," I stated, and then frowned again; there was something wrong with that statement.

"I mean one of them…or is it us?" I muttered feeling completely confused.

"You're human," The dark haired man said helpfully.

"Wow, how did you ever figure that out?" I rolled my eyes, although I knew what he was talking about. I was a pure human, a wild human, a rogue human; I had no soul inside of me.

When said like that the statement would have one sounded strange, however ever since the alien life forms known as souls invaded earth, and took over human bodies, the sentence made much more sense.

I glanced at the males and saw that neither of them had the silver of the souls behind their eyes like the girl did, which was flashing like a beacon due to the light streaming down from the roof.

"Are you aware that there is a hole in your roof?" I asked them, looking up and seeing the bright light filtering through.

The males exchanged a glance, "I have a feeling that this one is going to be about as pleasant as Lacey," The older one whispered, obviously thinking that I couldn't hear, I ignored him, the approval of a couple of men wasn't really important to me.

"So do you know your name?" The blonde asked again.

I glanced over at her, "No, I can't remember anything" I sighed in annoyance, staring at the reflections from her eyes shimmering off the walls…Wait, shimmer, that triggered a memory…but not quite shimmer.

I searched through the words in my head that were similar to shimmer: shine, glimmer, sparkle, sparkle that was it.

"Sparkles" I muttered.

The blonde looked happy that I'd remembered this, "Is that your name?"

I shook my head, "Sparkles through the ice, its her name not mine"

The blonde looked excited, "Oh, she must have been a bear!" she looked at me as if for confirmation.

"I don't know," I grumbled, "I can't remember anything"

The blonde just smiled, "Don't worry, that's normal, you will"

Watching her I suddenly realised that I had no idea what I looked like.

"Can I have a mirror?" I asked.

The man handed it too me, the boy seemed reluctant to go near me again.

I glanced in the mirror, expecting to see a familiar face, I'm not exactly sure what I was expecting, but the face I saw shocked me.

The girl in the mirror had incredibly fair, skin and fairly sharp features, there was a tangled mess of dark red hair around her shoulders, which looked like it would reach her elbows when it was smoothed. The strangest thing about her though was her eyes, they were a rich, chestnut brown, with tints of red.

"You look surprised?" The blonde asked worriedly.

"I…don't think I've ever seen this face before," I frowned again, and then frowned because with all the frowning I'd been doing I would probably start getting wrinkles.

I glanced at the door, hearing someone enter. He had incredibly thin features and light brown skin and hair.

"Oh, she's awake," He said, seeing me, "Do you know her name yet?"

"Sparkles through the ice," The dark haired man answered.

"Actually that's her name, not mine," I reminded them, "I guess that's fine though," I said, distracted, I was really more worried about smoothing out the lines in my forehead.

The new man also looked surprised to see me talking, "Oh, well, you might want to get cleaned up a bit," he suggested.

"I'll show you the way," the blonde offered.

I held a hand up to my messy hair, and realised that I was also covered in dirt.

How on earth did I get like this? I shrugged to myself, guessing that the memories would come to me.

**A/N: Please review if you liked it so far, or even if you didn't like it and just want to complain, I haven't written any stories in a while so I have no idea if my style has gotten better or worse or stayed the same. **

**I was planning to finish my Harry Potter story before I started anything else, but I read The Host and got inspired…I will finish it one day though. **

**Midnight Filly**


	2. Chapter 2

I was lead out of the hole, the only source of light was coming from the sunlight through the room and I couldn't really see a

**Disclaimer:**** The only thing I own in this story is Sparkles in the Ice everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

I was lead out of the hole, the only source of light was coming from the sunlight through the room and I couldn't really see anything in the darkness, however from what little light there was I could make out the walls, which also seemed to be made from rock.

There was a strange sulphuric smell to the air out here that I was only now becoming aware of.

I glanced around, cautiously putting a hand to the wall; I wasn't comfortable with not being able to see "Are we in a cave?" I asked, my voice echoing slightly.

The blonde, who had already started moving, nodded; I could just make out her pale hair and strode forwards, as fast as I dared while not knowing what could be in front of me.

"Jeb found this place before the souls came and made it into a living space in case…well in case anything like that happened."

The blonde's high, musical laugh also echoed off the walls slightly. Now that I was completely awake I could tell that she had a very high, almost childish voice, I was starting to doubt that she was older than me, as I had originally thought.

"How old are you?" I asked, tripping over something and quickly righting myself, then making my way forwards more carefully.

There was another laugh, "I get that a lot, I do admit that I look young, I'm eighteen."

My eyebrows rose in surprise, she did look a lot younger than she was.

"Do you remember how old you are?" she asked.

Unlike when most humans asked a question she didn't just sound curious, she actually sounded like she cared, but then that was the difference between souls and humans.

Souls were all of the good qualities of humans without any of the bad things. Really souls were the ultimate humans, we really were better off with them running the world right?

I gave a start of surprise, where had this thought come from? I was on the human's side right? I mean I was one…Although this soul was on the side of the humans, so what was there to say that there weren't humans on the soul's side?

I shook my head as if this would rid my head of stray thoughts like that. I was on the human's side of course.

"No, I still can't remember anything," I answered her question, "Although…I know things, about humans and souls, so that would mean I had one in me right?" I asked, unsure.

The blonde paused "I guess, you are a bit of a strange case, most people here we kidnapped with the souls in them and removed them, but you…well, we found you abandoned and unconscious. After we remove the soul people either are immediately fine and have all their memories, are disoriented and gradually remember things or never regain consciousness, and you aren't really any of these things."

"I'm special," I muttered grumpily to myself, tripping again.

"Can you remember your name yet?" She asked.

I shook my head, only afterwards realising that she couldn't see this, "No, still nothing."

"What do you want me to call you for now?" she asked, "Sparkles in the Ice is a little long."

I considered this for a moment, it was a little bizarre trying to decide on a name, "I guess you can call me Sparkles," I wrinkled my nose, it was a little girly for my taste, but that was the only name I connected with myself, my only memory.

"What's your name?" I asked, suddenly realising that I was still referring to her as 'the blonde' which would get confusing if I met another blonde.

"I'm Wanderer, but call me Wanda, it's much easier to say" she replied.

I nodded to myself, the name suited her.

I started to hear a noise, a sort of rushing, like a stream I could also feel the air becoming warmer and the sulphuric smell becoming a little stronger.

"The wash room is coming up" Wanda told me.

I looked a head and sure enough there was a faint light ahead, I picked my walk up a little, anxious to get the uncomfortable grime off of me which had been there for…well I had no idea how long.

We entered the room and I could two streams going through it, I gave a wary glance towards the bigger one which looked dangerous.

"You will want to avoid that," Wanda smiled at me, "go through there, and there's a pond you can clean yourself up, here are some clean clothes that will probably fit you," she handed me some clothes and I thanked her and went into the pond.

Looking at hand I realised that there was purple dust on it from the walls and brushed it off on my clothes, I then realised that I had no idea what I was wearing and glanced down. If I had thought that this would provoke a sudden rush of memories I was wrong, the clothes were so worn and covered in dirt that they were unidentifiable.

My hair took a while to untangle and get the dirt out of, I wondered what I could have been doing that got it in that state, but eventually it was smooth and silky, as I could guess it usually was.

It felt good to be clean again, even though I had only been aware of how dirty I was a while ago.

I changed into the clean clothes which were fairly simple, just jeans and a white t-shirt, which would probably be dirty again in a few minutes, but I didn't really care, whatever I was wearing all eyes were usually on me.

I paused, wondering again how I knew this about myself when I didn't even know my name. It was incredibly frustrating not being able to remember anything.

Wanda was waiting for me when I came out. "I think those are a lost cause," she said, nodding to my old clothes that I was now carrying.

"Yes," I nodded, glancing at them again.

"There's a bin in the kitchen where you can throw them, also you must be hungry" she smiled again.

I nodded, even though I didn't feel very hungry, I wanted to see people, which would hopefully bring back some more memories.

I followed her out of the wash room and around some twists and turns of the tunnels that I soon lost track of. I had absolutely no idea how I was going to find my way around this place; I was probably going to get lost a lot.

Eventually we reached the kitchen, Wanda showed me the bin to put my old clothes in, I felt a little hesitant to put them in, they were basically my last link to where I had come from, but I threw them away, reasoning that I was being ridiculous.

There weren't many people in the kitchen yet; I didn't know what time it was. There was a dark skinned woman and a tanned, athletic looking woman, who were preparing food and smiled at me as I came in.

I took the food Wanda got me and sat down at one of the tables and started eating. I was surprised at how hungry I actually was as I started eating and the food hit my stomach with a strange sound. Meanwhile Wanda was talking with the two women.

"We need to go on another raid soon," she said, looking at the food, which consisted of a roll, made with some dark, grainy dough, soup and odd looking white stalks which I took to be roots. Personally I was so hungry that I didn't care what I was eating.

The tanned woman nodded, "I don't think they'll be on as close a lookout now"

Wanda glanced over at me, explaining, "We go out to the town and collect food and supplies, last week one of the humans almost got caught, we got away safely, but they were a little stricter on security so we held off for a while."

She shook her head, smiling, "I would have gone, but Ian wont let me do raids anymore, and Burn couldn't because there have been some seekers around their area for a while"

"Ian was the man in the hole?" I asked, he had looked as if he would jump in front of a bullet to protect her.

Wanda smiled and nodded and the dark woman looked at her questioningly, "The hole?"

Wanda laughed, "I'm guessing that's the hospitable, it does look a little like a hole"

Eventually the kitchen filled up more, I glanced around uninterestedly at the people, there were too many to bother memorising now. Most of the people stared at me a little when they first came in, but thankfully stopped, I guessed that they were used to seeing new people around.

I was finishing my third roll when someone sat opposite me; I looked up and saw Ian's deep blue eyes. I glared at him, not feeling like company, and to my annoyance he laughed.

"No wonder people are staying away from you" he noted, looking around the room.

"What do you mean?" I glanced around the room as well, seeing nothing weird I looked back at him.

"Usually when there is someone new everybody crowds around them and tries to get to know them, but notice nobody is around you?" he smiled.

I shrugged, "I don't particularly care," I went back to my roll, already tired of this conversation.

Ian went on as if I hadn't spoken, "Maybe it's your posture, perfectly straight back, nose in the air, looking down on everyone."

I frowned at him, "My nose is not in the air."

He lent back, looking a little alarmed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, failing to see anything threatening in my sentence.

"Your eyes go redder when you get mad," he said, now looking interested.

I sighed and stood up, he got up as well, "Would you like me to show you your room?" he offered.

I nodded thankfully, I was feeling tired. I stood up and followed him out the door, trying to ignore the feeling of eyes on me.

He led me down a few other passageways. We reached what appeared to be the sleeping area; there were a few holes in the walls, some with makeshift doors in front of them.

He motioned to one with a thick curtain hanging over the door made from glittering strands of clear beads that sparkled every colour imaginable.

"This will be your room, you have roommate who you will probably meet later. We don't have much room so we all have to share rooms; Jeb is looking through some of the other mountains in the area to try to expand"

I nodded and pushed the curtain aside to go in. There were two mattresses in the room, one had bright rainbow sheets on it, so I guessed that that was my roommates. The room was incredibly bright and sparkly, more strands of the crystal beads hung from the roof around the light that let the sun in.

Scattered over the floor were magazines, all from after the souls came, you could tell from the happy, smiling people and headlines saying things like 'An article on Flames Glow and Amy, happily married for three years'.

Too tired to continue looking around I sunk onto the spare mattress and immediately fell asleep.

**A/N: Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed! **

**I realise that my chapters are fairly short, but this way I'll update more frequently. Not really anything else to say. Once again, please review!**

**Midnight Filly **


End file.
